ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Sun and Moon (anime)
Pokemon Sun and Moon'' ''(known in Japan as Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon) is the 20th season of the long-running Pokemon anime franchise. Ash and Pikachu travel to the Alola region with Serena, and new friends Mallow and Hau, as they take on the unexpected. Alongside winning gym battles, they are invited to take on the Island Challenges, and meet old Pokemon that gain new forms after adapting to Alola's environment. While facing off with Team Rocket, they also cross paths with an evil punk gang Team Skull, and the most dangerous villain in the Alola Region, Nakdafar the Pokemon Djinn. CHARACTERS: Main: Ash Ketchum (was voiced by Veronica Taylor and currently voiced by Sarah Natochenny)- a 10-year-old boy from Pallet Town who dreamed of being the world's greatest Pokemon Master! He now travels in the Alola Region with new attire. He is caught in a love triangle between Serena and Mallow. *Pikachu (voiced by Ikue Ohtani)- Ash's iconic Pokemon partner who usually travels with him without getting in the Poke Ball. These Pokemon are also voiced by Rachael Lillis. *Rowlet *Torracat *Lycanroc Dusk Form *Ponipole *Wimpod Serena (voiced by Haven Paschall)- Ash's childhood friend who tried to be a Kalos Queen in the Kalos Region but failed. She is more than ever determined to try the same, this time in Alola. She has a crush on Ash but afraid to tell him. *Delphox/Serena-Delphox *Pangoro *Sylveon Hau (voiced by Daniel J. Edwards)- a starting and very confident Pokemon Trainer who takes Alola traditions seriously, that and he's an expert. He has an obsession with malasada, Alola's most popular treat. *Brionne Mallow (voiced by Jo Armeniox)- one of the Alola sisters who enjoys Grass Pokemon and cooking. She too has feelings for Ash, which is the cause of the tensions between her and Serena. * Steenee Team Rocket: Jessie (was voiced by Rachael Lillis currently voiced by Michele Knotz)- female member of the Team Rocket trio who vows to steal Pikachu from Ash, and will do anything to do so. *Wobbuffet *Mimikyu James (was voiced by Eric Stuart currently voiced by Carter Cathcart)- Jessie's partner who is in charge of looking up undiscovered Pokemon. He and Meowth come up with good plans to get their way. * Bewear * Mareanie Meowth (voiced by Carter Cathcart)- Team Rocket's mascot and muscle. Compared to actual Pokemon, he can speak human language. At the start of the series, he now gains a Dark-type Alola form. That can mean bad news to Ash and his friends. Giovanni (voiced by Ted Lewis)- leader and head of all Team Rocket whom Jessie, James, and Meowth loyally follow. He is usually seen with Persian on his side. Other Villains: Team Skull: Guzma (voiced by Dan Green)- boss of Team Skull who has a history with Professor Kuiki. Plumeria (voiced by Rebecca Soler)- Skull's second-in-command and Guzma's girlfriend. All of Skull's grunts were her siblings, whom she cares for. *Hariyama Supporting Characters: Professor Oak (voiced by Stan Hart)- Delia Ketchum(voiced by Sarah Natochenny)- Tracey (voiced by Ted Lewis respectively)- Professor Kukui(voiced by Sean Schemmel)- the same Professor who gave Hau his Popplio. Hala (voiced by David Brimmer)- alongside one of Alola's strongest Trainers, he is running an upcoming festival... Annie (voiced by Catrin Lloyd-Bollard)- Hau's mother and a legendary trainer originally from UNova. *Delcatty (family pet) Peter (Voiced by Marc Thompson) - Hau's father, who has lived all his life in Alola. he has always had second thoughts about allowing Hau to go on his journey. This is due to a group of Spinarak that had attacked him as a child. Annie however convinces him to let go of his experience with the Spinarak, and to stop letting that worry him about Hau's journey. Hattie and Charley (voiced by Rebecca Soler (hattie) and Lori Gardner (charley)) - two sisters and powerful trainers from Anistar City that have followed Ash since the start of his journey upon making an oath with Delia to ensure Ash's safety. This oath was also brought about from a prediction told to them about someone who would save the world from crisis. Near the end of the series they finally reveal themselves to Ash and recount how they have both witnessed and influenced many of the events of Ash's journey. This means that they are responsible for many events that have taken place in the anime and movies. They also lead Ash to his father. They also reveal how they have learned much from ash despite being older and having more experience as trainers. *Spinarak *Pinsir *Vespiquen *Yanmega *Volcarona *Aegislash John ("Silver") Ketchum (voiced by Scotty Ray) - Ash's father, He convinces Hattie and Charley to reveal themselves to Ash, and eventually meets up with his son again at the end of the series. *Chikorita *Sableye *Luxray *Venonat *Litleo *Raichu Chasity(voiced by Catrin Lloyd-Bollard) - Olympia's 114-year-old grandmother and the prior leader of the Anistar Gym. She is responsible for the vision of the future that would lead to Charley and Hattie tailing Ash Ketchum on his journey. She is also the descendant of the one responsible for the prophecy of Shamouti Island. The vision of the boy who would save the world from crisis was her last known vision, and she is presumed to have died after that. It is unknown exactly when she passed on her gym leader duties to her grand daughter Olympia *Meowstic (x2)s Trial Captain: TBA Alola Region's Nemesis: Nakdafar (voiced by Scott McNeil)- The Pokemon Djinn. A four armed genie that can grant wishes from any trainer and Pokemon. He claims himself to be captain of Team Skull and King of the Ultra Beasts. He also wants to capture every Z-Move stone so he could combine them all together to make one for himself. Thousands of years ago, Nakdafar was trapped inside a lamp called "The lamp of Laru" that was hidden inside a cave in the Alola Region. Nakdafar doesn't use Pokemon for battle, he uses his Old School techniques like his pirate swords and the ability to disappear and reappear. EPISODES: TBA MOVIES: Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Nintendo Category:Cartoon Network Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows